Era Stworzenia
Wersja tarpańska Tarpan zakłamał historię. Do dziś jednak nie wiadomo, jak mu się to udało. Przez wiele tysiącleci wmawiał ludziom i podludziom, że to on stworzył wszechświat. Do innych jego kłamstw należało także gloryfikowanie Ignacego i twierdzenie, że był on tytanem, choć był jedynie doradcą Niedźwiedzia. Tarpan tak na prawdę chciał tylko skłócić ze sobą Imperialistów i Etniczników, a następnie bezproblemowo ich zniszczyć. Stara, zakłamana wersja stworzenia świata wyglądała tak: Tarpan ]] Na początku nie było nic, zaś z nicości wyłonił się Tarpan. Stworzył on istoty na swoje podobieństwo - niedźwiedzie (Bulrathi). Rzekł do nich: Wy będziecie strażnikami miłości, wy bowiem jesteście tymi, którzy zostali wybrani. Jego stworzenia odrzekły: Okej. Tarpan kontynuował swoją przemowę: Będziecie zaludniać planety, które stworzę z grzywy mojej, lecz pamiętajcie, że kto grzeszyć będzie, do piekła trafi, które z kopyt moich wytworzę. Piekło to będzie pełne kucyków i innych złych istot, które po wsze czasy cierpieć będą katusze. To powiedziawszy, wielki Tarpan zniknął, a niedźwiedzie zaczęły pracować, a gdzie pracowały, robota była, więc i pieniądze były, społeczeństwo było, socjalu nie było. Niestety, niektóre niedźwiedzie zaczęły zgłębiać wiedzę z piekieł i niszczyć dzieło Tarpana. Wielki Tarpan wielce się zasmucił, gdyż wielki był. Nie chciał niszczyć swoich dzieci, więc postanowił się poświęcić, a swym ostatnim oddechem oczyścił swoje dzieci ze splugawienia, a te, które oczyścił, były czyste, no chyba, że ktoś umarł, to wtedy nie żył. Po oczyszczeniu powstały nowe rasy, zaczęły się tworzyć religie. Niektóre kontynuowały dzieło Tarpana, a inne postanowiły je niszczyć. Trzej tytani ]] Podczas wojny bulrathiańsko-mrrshańskiej i otoczeniu tych drugich z dwóch stron, we wszechświecie nastała ciemność. Imperium Bulrathi przestało istnieć. Jedynie Klackoni mogli cokolwiek ujrzeć, ale i tak niewiele. Po jakimś czasie z nicości wyłoniły się trzy istoty - tytani. Pierwszym i najpotężniejszym był Niedźwiedź, nazywany też pulchnym, gdyż niesie dostatek. Był najwybitniejszym generałem armii bulrathiańskiej, który stał na czele wszystkich sił zbrojnych. Jego domeną jest walka, ale tylko i wyłącznie w celu zaprowadzenia miłości, radości i szczęścia. Jego atrybutem jest dyscyplina. Drugim był Ignacy. Jest nazywany Kolegą, gdyż to on nauczył twory Niedźwiedzia zrozumienia i zawsze był im przychylny. Jego domeną są handel i dyplomacja, a atrybutem merkantylizm. Trzecim tytanem, a w zasadzie tytanką, była pani Basia - władczyni paradoksu i chaosu. Początkowo współpracowała ona z Niedźwiedziem i Ignacym w tworzeniu świata, ale po czasie okazało się, że to ona była królową Mrrshan i Klackonów. Podstępem odebrała część mocy atrybutom tytanów przemieniając je w swój własny - eventy - po czym zbiegła do własnej krainy. Jest panią zła chaosu, spisków i pokrętności. Gdy tytani jeszcze współpracowali, Niedźwiedź postanowił stworzyć życie. Najpierw ulepił murzyna - co oznacza w języku tytanów nieudany. Gdy go zobaczył, ujrzał w nim jedną dobrą cechę (posturę) i odrzucił. Potem postanowił spróbować jeszcze raz. Niestety, znów mu się nie udało. Tak powstał Azjata, który również został odrzucony przez Niedźwiedzia. Później powstała kobieta (posłuszeństwo). Niedźwiedź stwierdził, że owoc jego mocy nie jest doskonały i jeszcze raz spróbował wytworzyć dobrą istotę. Tym razem powstał rudy (brzydki). Niedźwiedź wiedział, że jest już blisko celu, więc spróbował jeszcze raz. Tak powstał człowiek (dzieło idealne). W pewnym momencie Niedźwiedź pomyślał, że człowiek może być samotny. Sprowadził więc na świat rudego, by człowiek miał się z czego śmiać, kobietę, by mu służyła, Azjatę, by robił mu ubrania i murzyna, by pracował na jego ziemi. Prawdziwa wersja Bulrathi i Klackoni Na początku istniała jedynie nicość, z której wyłoniły się dwie przepotężne istoty (tytani) - Pulchny Niedźwiedź i pani Basia. Istoty początkowo ze sobą współpracowały, jednakże przez wpływy Tarpana zostały skłócone. Niedźwiedź postanowił stworzyć istoty na swoje podobieństwo, w wyniku czego powstała rasa Bulrathi, zaś to samo zrobiła pani Basia z Klackonami. W wyniku różnych mutacji wyróżniły się także ich inne gatunki. Wszystkie z nich bardzo rozwinęły się technologicznie aż do poziomu, gdy mogły eksplorować wszechświat. Imperialiści i Etnicznicy początkowo zachowywali pozory sojuszu, lecz tak na prawdę się nienawidzili. Takie życie toczyło się przez wiele lat, aż w końcu doszło do wojny mrrshańsko-bulrathiańskiej, w wyniku której wszechświat wybuchł. Stworzenie człowieka Po tajemniczej anomalii i zniszczeniu wszystkiego, co istniało, z nicości po raz kolejny wyłoniła się dwójka tytanów. Istoty znów były na siebie skazane, choć przy najbliższej okazji chciały się rozdzielić. Tarpan tymczasem wciąż mieszał im w myślach. ]] Niedźwiedź ponownie stworzył istoty, choć tym razem nie na swoje podobieństwo. Wszystko dalej potoczyło się tak, jak opowiadał to Tarpan, z tą różnicą, że Niedźwiedź na koniec utworzył swego zaufanego człowieka - Kolegę Ignacego. Mężczyzna, zwany później pierwszym z żydów, był bardzo inteligentny i doradzał swemu panu w wielu sprawach. Nie ma co się więc dziwić, że ludzie tak łatwo uwierzyli w kłamstwa Tarpana o tym, że Ignacy miałby być tytanem. Sam Niedźwiedź nie protestował, myśląc, iż Ignacy po lojalnej służbie niejako na to zasłużył. Nastała wtedy Era Paradoksu, czyli pierwsza, w której tytani stoczyli ze sobą otwartą walkę. Kategoria:Ery